Programming a Perfect Girl
by The BIG BANG stories
Summary: an average life was never meant to be for Chihiro,born physically weak and then bullied and harassed to the point of deciding to hide his gender under a skirt, but, is being a female as easy as its made out to be? Chihiro soon discoverers it takes more then a change of outfit to fool the world, this isn't going to be easy...
1. Prologue - Background thread

**Sorry, I have only written one fan fiction before and it was a one shot and poorly written, I'm going to give this a try but I don't really know how to start it, if you guys have any suggestions, requests or anything like that that you want to happen in the story please just comment them below, I will probably already have things planned, but I'll order it so you're not waiting forever for an event.  
Okay, here it goes, wish me luck**  
-

Chihiro Fujisaki wasn't a normal student, from a very young age he was home schooled because when he was born he was weaker than the average human being so he could get ill easily or even pass out with the sun being 'too strong' during an average day  
During his time inside he started to play on a computer in the house, nothing fancy, just a computer, but eventually he found an incomplete information retrieval system that utilized voice input that his farther was working on, and being a child, didn't ask before starting to tamper with its codes and structure. Day in and Day out Chihiro worked and worked on the program, the frequent puzzles and problems being an entertaining way to pass the time of an otherwise boring and dull day alone, until his Mother caught him one day. The panic Chihiro felt when his mother yelled at him for tampering with the work on his farther computer was over whelming, the threat that he might be the cause for his Dad to lose his job and the Family to have to move to a horrible area with no food or shelter made me worry and shake. When his Father arrived home Chihiro curled up on his bed squeezing a Pillow and Cried while he overheard his Mother tell the story to his tired and exhausted Father, When he heard his father summon him after looking at the program Chihiro slowly walked down the stairs trying to look as calm as he could, when he entered the room he was greeted by a overwhelmed father with his arms open wide, swooping down and spinning around giving him the biggest hug he has even gotten, how proud his father was that his son could actually do something thought Chihiro, so much praise for something Chihiro found so simple was more than any kid could ask for, and why let that go to waste?  
Chihiro, the boy who never amounted to anything found something he could do, something that got him attention, it brought smiles on his parent's faces and he didn't feel like a burden, so why should he let that go to waste? He took pride in his work and continued to do more, slowly and slowly progressing until he surpassed his father Skill.

Not only was Chihiro getting better and better at Programing, but he became stronger and stronger until it became time to start 'Junior High ' all the excitement was exhilarating, friends to spend most of the days of the week with, to be able to go places and do things with them, it all seemed amazing, a new door was opening and Chihiro couldn't wait to pass through it, Camping Trips, Sports events and that was only the beginning, there would also be girls, cute ones, Chihiro was still to young for a relationship, but still, hormones where starting to take effect and unlike little boy who don't want 'cuties', Chihiro was taking an interest in them.  
The first day of school didn't amount to all that he hoped; the first 2 hours where wonderful, until the break started, people started harassing him and bulling him, he kept a strong face and went home  
"it's just the first day, your just adjusting to life, you'll be fine" he thought as he cried into his pillow, this wasn't of any importance, because as the days went on it got worse and worse, random people shouting "be a man" and "act like a man" as he walked down the halls, and classroom bullies pretending to mistake him for a girl to finish it off saying "oops, sorry, I didn't realise you were male". After half a term (6 weeks) of this Chihiro had given up, he seemed pretty apathetic walking in and out the house and didn't seem to display any emotion during the day except for the crying when he would lie in bed to sleep. His parents tried their best, but nothing seemed to be working, the headmaster talked to the student's one, but it made it worse so Chihiro stopped 'Snitching' as his fellow classmates called it and kept it to himself.  
Noticing Chihiros' change in approach to the outside world he longed for most his life, His parents Moved to the next town over, a clean slate for everyone, Chihiros' Dad to get work, and Chihiro.  
An Ingenious plan grew in Chihiros mind, if he is getting bullied for being like a girl when he isn't, why not just be one? It would make things easier seeing as he 'was so much like one' already, it just meant enrolling to this school as a female, and of course explaining to his parents  
Chihiros couldn't imagine his parents would be too happy with the decision there son had made, to dress like a girl to not be bullied? Ludicrous! I mean sure, if he had felt he was meant to have been a girl but was just born in the wrong body, he's sure they would think that be fine, but surely someone who is doing it to not be bullied is a little different, his parent would probably have a lack of faith and would think he would get caught, resulting in more bullying, Never the less Chihiro wouldn't change his mind on this topic, and without consent he registered as a girl in his new school.  
at first it was a hassle, leaving the house has a boy, getting changed in some stingy alleyway into a skirt and then off to school, and of course vice versa on the way home, this was until his parents received a letter informing them of the schools P.S.H.E day, where they mailed home a girls time-table listing the times of check-ups and lists of activities they would be doing which included some P.E, some Health and Beauty and a Sex Ed. Class, Chihiro then had to explain to hole situation to his parents and after pleading and begging and crying they not only let him carry on living as a girl in the public eye, but get the school day off.

But all good things come to an end, and Chihiro was scheduled for an important life lesson, being a girl isn't easy…

-

**Okay so this is the 'first' chapter, I haven't really planed a complete story line, it's just going to go through all the life lessons Chihiro is going to learn and all the struggles he is going to face, this is just a background 'scan' (in you will) mentioning the events that have happened prior to the story, so don't worry, there will be convocations and descriptions like in other fan fictions and not just a block of basic text for every chapter, but seeing as I had quite a bit to get through, I thought I should start off with this summary  
I'm doing A-Levels at this current moment in time so sorry for slow updates, also my PC is broke and keeps crashing and turning off so please bear with me, I hope you enjoyed this 'prologue' and I hope you stand by for an upcoming chapter (I've only ever wrote one-shots so this is something new)  
Feedback would be appreciated, as well as any requests or questions, thank you **


	2. Chapter 1 - System Start

The alarm clock rang, 7am on the mark, the loud buzzing ringing from the clock bounced off the walls and filled every inch of what was previously a peaceful room. Chihiro reached his hand out of his bed, the cold air making him moan as he reached and stopped the alarm. Slowly rolling over onto his back he pulled the quilt over him lower so that it wasn't covering his face, the smell of sweat becoming fainter as his nose greets the smell of the entire room, and not just what was under the quilt.  
A faint yawn escapes his lips as he stares at the ceiling.  
Chihiro's room wasn't an average teenager's room, the walls where quite dark in colour, a deep red, and the floor wooden. On the walls was a window with a curtain and blinds, and there were several bulletin boards on various walls, each filled with papers containing notes on coding and programming and several designs that where 'quite complicated'. There was a office desk and a chair, which he studied at and did him homework with, a new model of a laptop and next to it a tool box, and around the room where wires and remains of an old laptop that Chihiro had taken apart for what seems to be a new project. In the far corner there was a Full body mirror that stood next to his wardrobe and of course, on the left side of his bed was a bedside table with an alarm clock on it and a desk light that, honestly he never even used, it was more for decoration then a light.

after lying there for what seemed an hour's but was really just 10 minutes Chihiro sat up and looked across his room, slowly stepping out of his bed and adapting to the new cold morning air that seemed to great him only on school days he slowly headed towards his wardrobe and get his uniform, another yawn and slow stroll back to his bed and Chihiro got changed into the school uniform. Walking over to the mirror with a straight and expressionless face he glanced at his reflection, and stair back seemed to be a female counter part from a parallel universe, something you'd see in some sci-fi movie that Chihiro seemed to enjoy. Gloomingly he stared at his skirt, the Sailor uniform that the school he attended sported for the female student, was rather well...short. Chihiro found himself having to check every morning if you could see his boxers sticking out the bottom, he realised that having to constantly check was a hassle and he would need to purchase something a bit more suitable for both hiding under his skirt and his gender, but for now he was broke and had to make do. He already learned girls cared about their appearance and began to brush his hair making sure everything was 'in place', the expression not changing in the slightest. With everything seeming to be right he grabbed his school bag and packed it with the needed books and threw it over his shoulder as he headed down stairs. He opened all the curtains and blinds and made both his and his father's lunch for the day, a slow and boring morning, like all the others, and after he quickly brushed through and greeted his parents coming down the stairs, he made his way out the house and started to walk to school. Chihiro didn't live to close to the school and the hours walk was a long and hard one, he might not be so weak that he'd faint as he did as a child, but the sun still felt harsh on his pale skin and the exercise wasn't something he was accustomed too, sitting on a computer didn't require leg movement. It's not that their wasn't a bus he could take to school, but he didn't fancy sitting on a bus filled with people who could bully and harassment, and if one sat next to him they could find out his secret, and that's not a risk he was willing to take.

Arriving for school he walked in, still with the blank expression, but head to the floor. Chihiro hated walking into school all the students, even from older years seemed to stair as he made his entrance, well not all of them, the male students, it was is if they could see past the disguise and where staring into his soul, the worry built up and looking at the floor was the best he could do to hide the worried expression he wore on his face.  
sitting at his desk every morning and getting out the books needed for first period and then sitting staring at the window waiting for the teacher, that seemed to be the only way to pass time, Chihiro didn't have anyone to talk to as in the morning there where two groups, the boys and the girls. Chihiro therefore chose to sit on his own as he couldn't really interact with girls, he had nothing in common with them, and being surrounded but cute giggly girls was enough to get any boy flustered and maybe even a little frustrated (Chihiro not wanted to find out if the later applied to him), and if she approached the boys people could start spreading rumours about the 'innocent' looking girl who isn't so innocent at night, which of course if far from the truth, but anything that was a negative comment could start the bullying again and Chihiro didn't want that, especially if it would bring girls into it, i mean, girls had bullied him in the past, but not too much, just snickering at him as he walked past, but Chihiro wasn't a fool and knew girls could be quite Bitchy if needs be.  
This however wasn't the case this morning, this morning Chihiro put his hands in his bag and took his books out, as he turned to his desk he was greeted by three young female classmates smiling at him.  
a shocked gasp escaped his lips and he greeted them  
"h-h..hello" he said in a friendly yet confused tone as he looked them in the eyes with a shocked expression  
"Hi there" the girl in the Middle chirped, "I'm May" this was quickly followed by the girl on her right and the girl on her left  
"My Names Suzuki"  
"Yuki", which she accompanied with a wave  
"H-Hi" Chihiro greeted them again, sounded a lot happier then the first time  
All girls in front of Chihiro had bright blue eyes, but different shades, Suzuki has sky blue eyes, where May had Icy blue eyes and Yuki's seemed to be tinted grey. Mays hair was a Maroon, dark cherry colour, Suzuki being Blond and Yuki being brown haired. They all had full fringes and loose hair, but the length was different, Yuki's being just past her shoulders, and Suzuki having it long enough to reach her hips, and Mays being a length that was in-between the two others.  
"We were wondering why you sat by yourself?" May asked, leaning forward, face getting closer to Chihiro then his comfort would like it, starting to go red he quickly replied  
"I don't want to bother anyone", turning to face his left and look across the room to out the window  
"why would you bother us?" question Suzuki  
"we want to get to know you" Yuki sang. It was reasonable that they wanted to know Chihiro, they had had a term of each other and a new student comes in, naturally everyone wants to get to know the late comer and make a good impression , oh god, why did the new comer have to be him.  
"a-alright" Chihiro muttered and the girls began to drag chairs around Chihiro's desk until all four sides now has a student sitting at it. With this May pulled out a magazine and placed it on the desk  
"where were we?" she asked and soon the three girls where flicking through the pages of the magazine till they got to the poster in the middle, they all put it dawn and stared dreamily at the photograph, Chihiro looked down, and on it seemed to be a picture of what seemed to be a group of singers, from the left to right there was a girl with short black hair pushed behind her ears and in front of her shoulders and bright blue eyes, a girl with red hair in a high ponytail with on bag on the right side of her face and her fringe swept to the left, The one in the Middle has bright blue sparkling eyes and dark blue hair, her hair too in a High ponytail, but with two bangs on either side of her face and her fringe clipped into place, the next one has a blond bob tinted ginger with closed eyes and finally one with dark red hair like Mays' but loose and longer, reaching her hips, he eyes too closed. All five girls where wearing big bright smiles and pink Lolita outfits.  
"That's Sayaka Maizono" exclaimed Yuki, "she's a new pop idol that showed up last week and has boomed in popularity" the three girls seemed really impressed with the idol asking each other about her songs and debut album, Chihiro really couldn't care less and zoned out, then he realised that the three girls surrounding him where all wearing perfume, the sent was sweet and entrancing, even thought the three different types where mixed together it just made it that much more engrossing and Chihiro closed his eyes which a smile,  
"such a nice sent" he thought  
the three girls caught up on this and giggled, " you dreaming of being an Idol? Chihiro, was it?"  
with this Chihiro sprung to life  
"n-no sorry, singing isn't r-really my thing" the blush starting to yet again come back in his face "I-I-I was just" Chihiro saw no hope in lying, he was very bad at it and therefore decided to come out with the truth  
"I just noticed the perfume you where all wearing" the panic rising in his mind was becoming visible on his face and he squirmed around  
"they're lovely"  
to this the three girls giggled  
"I couldn't go anywhere without wearing perfume, I feel naked without it" Suzuki noted  
the three girls started mentioning actors and singers, probably related to the types of perfume they wore  
"Now that You mention it" may said looking towards Chihiro "You're not wearing any". All three girls turned and looked at Chihiro,

"Great I've blown myself up, that's it, I'm done for, they know, they're gonna tell everyone" he thought and then noticed their intrigued faces  
"I-I lost mine, and I don't get any money till the end of the week" he muttered, worst excuse ever,  
"That's a shame, what type was it?" Yuki responded, she seemed concerned  
"I-erm...I-"Great, Chihiro thought, this keeps getting worse, how am I meant to keep this up? "I can't really remember, well, what I mean to say, I don't know, my mother got me it" he muttered squirming in his seat...  
"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS" may yelled, rising from her seat to stand tall over the desk "PERFUME IS A NESACERATY"  
"oh great, what have I got myself into?" he moaned in his mind "this seems to be getting worse as it goes on"  
"I will Give You Some Of Mine" she exclaimed proudly and the other two girls clapped laughing, "that's a great idea May!", "we'll give you one of ours too" the spoke as the bell for class start rang, with that they packed up the magazine and head back to their seats, telling Chihiro they would talk later

The rest of the day in school was spent hanging around the three new students, a boring and mind bindingly tedious day thought Chihiro as he pretended to care but really didn't. Convocations about cloths perfume and girls from the class filled the day, most topics due to the magazine, god, he hated that magazine. Walking Home was nice, the Girls got the bus so he had time alone, "Oh why didn't i just say I forgot to day and then borrow my mother's" he thought... "Perfume? How did I forget girls like perfume? Dammit, that was a stupid move, I could have been caught" he stopped for a while and looked at the sky  
"I probably smell of sweat... maybe that why people have been staring at me as I walk in, I smell like a Guy and look like a Girl..." a worried expression spar on his face and he carried on with his walk, "no worries though, If I start wearing perfume problem is solved right? That's not to hard?", the clear blue sky was lovely to walk under and the breeze relaxing, soothing he thought he continued his walk home from his chaotic day  
"Thing's are gonna get Easier, they'll get better... won't they?"

**Chapter One, this is where the story starts, I still don't really know how to set this out and what to do with it, but it seems okay, right? This took me a hour and a half to write so it wasn't too long, but I feel I might have rushed it, if you see any mistakes or have any improvements I could do, Please let me know?  
I want to try and reference as much people from Danganronpa as I can in this; I might write long enough for it to actually get to when he attended Hopes Peak Academy? But I don't really know, depends how much support i get and how good the story goes, if it's terrible I'll cut it short :3**


	3. Chapter 2 - Data Analysis

When Chihiro got home he started up his new computer, but today wasn't like the other days, normally he would turn it on and end up staying up till early hours of the morning programming, but today, he's going to use it like everyone else on the internet, and google for hints and facts on acting like a girl… well not everyone.  
The first thing he Tried was "How To act Like a Sweet innocent girl" this was the type of personality Chihiro wanted to have, not to say he was into girls with that type of personality, to be honest he wasn't too sure but no one would think the sweet innocent girl of the class was actually a hormonal boy, so this personality was great for his future self-whether it be no so recent future or a month away. The first result was 'How to Be the Sweet and Innocent Kind of Popular Girl'  
"far from the desired approach" thought Chihiro, "I want to fade into the background and not be noticed; popular is NOT what I'm going for…." He then looked at the next result 'How to Act and Look Innocent (for Girls): 23 Steps' that sounded a bit better so it was worth a try, with a click the screen opened up .com and a picture of a girl with a finger to her lips,  
"that seems more suggestive then innocent" Chihiro thought out-loud, never the less he continued to read,  
'**Step One:**** Be careful about what you say**. Sweet innocent girls don't swear like sailors. Don't pick on people; never laugh at someone's misfortune or when someone gets hurt.' A depressed sigh escaped his lips, Chihiro never swore, never picked on people, and never laughed at other people… so one step was out the way, "that makes my job a bit easier" he thought, as a little attempt to cheer himself up, on to step two  
**"****Step Two:**** Be Selfless. **Try to be kind and Help people out' … Chihiro read this and closed his eyes for a second, he always tried to be helpful, it was one of the reasons he loved programing so much, it was one of the things he could actually do and he helped his father a lot with his job, another scroll down to see more of the steps, some of them related to him… in fact most of them did, in total the page had 15 steps on looking innocent, and only a few didn't already apply to him  
**'Abstain from drinking alcohol of any kind', 'Try not to wear lots of makeup' and 'Don't smoke, drink or take drugs'**, these where mostly because he was underage and never shown interest in the stuff or because he isn't actually a girl and wore no makeup what so ever, so wearing to much isn't really a problem, though he didn't learn from reading that that he would have to wear some… which he decided to be the last step '**Also you can use a little clear lip gloss... Or pink lip gloss',** the only step that he found really useful was** 'When you talk to someone and want them to believe every word you are saying, widen your eyes slightly. Look earnest and interested'**. So out of 15, 10 of them already applied to him "…. Great…. No wonder I got Picked On…." And sad look on now on his face, then he decided to go on to the tips for appearances, on this there where only a total of 8 tips and 4 of them applied to him, half, and seeing that it was all about girl cloths, that was quite a high number, now depressed and feeling miserable, Chihiro realised why the wold picked on him, he was like a girl, a weak and innocent girl that everyone felt they had to protect, Chihiro knew he was weak, but he felt weaker now than he did when he was little. Tears started to well up in his eyes and the thought and voices of previous bullies filled his head and he burst into tears, they were right all along, all they had said was the truth. It hurt the breath and the tears wouldn't stop, he pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and squeezed.  
Tears ran down his face, and Chihiro felt like he had fallen into despair, why bother being a boy again, the original plan was to wait till he's a bit stronger, but now the bitter truth is staring at him and he can't even take it, all he can do it cry, how weak can a boy get? Because he seems to have surpassed it, his thoughts get more and more depressing and he carries on crying until his head is throbbing with pain, his life is never going to be an easy one, how could it be? He fails at being a human being?  
-

The rest of the week passes and besides now owning three bottles of perfume nothing has really changed, he walks to school looking rather depressed, filled with self-pity, sits at his desk to then be called over to the other girls, then has a irritating day filled with idle chatter and then walks home the way he left, to sit on his computer all night and do homework….. life really didn't seem worth living…  
Friday night finally arrived, as Chihiro sat on his own eating a ready-made meal, (his parents went out for tea) aimlessly flicking through the channels, there wasn't any sci-fi or action movies on that Chihiro enjoyed, and he wasn't into sports, so flicking through random channels seemed to be the only way to check if something he might be interested in was on, and then on the screen popped the blue haired girl from the magazine, she was on some sort of interview show, the fact Chihiro knew who she was made him happy… even though all he could remember was she was the blue haired girl from a poster in one of the most irritable magazines created, that was still something. There the girl sat, not in any Lolita dress's but an everyday outfit, Chihiro couldn't help but notice her smile, she seemed so happy to be alive, and there he was sitting wallowing in self-pity, he turned up the volume and listened,  
Maizono: "-and it sort of just, happened"  
Interviewer: "and you were raised just by your father?"  
Maizono: "That's right" she paused for a bit and thought and then carried on talking, all with a huge smile " Since he always works until late, every day, I often spend time alone, even as a child" she then stopped and pulled a panicked expression "but he is a good father, he really is, I don't know where I would be without him" she then seemed to relax a bit more and finish her answer in a calm tone "I would watch the idol live show whenever it was on, to see there smiling faces, it was a source of strength, I guess that was my inspiration"  
Chihiro stopped paying attention to the rest of it, he didn't really care what the teen girl had to say, but that part stood out to him, he had one family member who left her alone all day every day and she still loves him and still seems happy with herself and living her life to the fullest, so why shouldn't Chihiro? Sure he's weak, but he already knows a way out of it, not the best of options but he knows in his heart he can do it, and he has two loving parents who dote on him, it's time to take it in his stride and try to live his own life to the fullest

Saturday Morning, Chihiro got up early, showered and threw on a shirt and some pants on, sure they were boy cloths, but he didn't yet own casual girl cloths, which is the meaning of the day, took his money and put it in his wallet, today he was going to transform himself into a girl, he was going to invest himself into the false reality of being a female and give it his all.  
the journey to the shops wasn't too bad, it was the actually shopping part that was, sure Chihiro had a girls hair-cut, but his outfit was a boys, so if anyone saw him they might realise his secret, plus, looking for girls cloths was embarrassing, especially when you have to but underwear too, as boxers were not working when it came to that school uniform.  
Chihiro went through a few shops, but none of them seemed right the cloths weren't something he'd ever feel comfortable wearing, and most of them where bright pastel colours, Chihiro preferred dark ones, he wanted to have something masculine, its only colours, but the fact it was one thing that was true to him meant a lot. After three hours of looking at dresses, skirts and shirts that would ultimately reveal he was a guy to so him not having a feminine body shape the day seemed to have been a total waste. He manages to pick up some pink lip gloss, and some perfume, the idea of make-up didn't flatter him and he felt mean taking his 'friends' perfume so he bought his own, he also found a pair of white shoes, they had one strap across the top to keep them on and cute little bows on the front, Chihiro thought they were cute, but really should have waited for after he bought a outfit, as now the task would be harder and would have to match the shoes, he stopped for a bite to eat, and couldn't help but notice watching a girl he was in the café across the street sipping on a cup of tea, she had black short hair and bright red eyes, the eyes are what caught his attention, she was wearing black gothic Lolita but had bright red shoes on, which matched her eyes, Chihiro looked at the outfit and turned back to his own table, and started to think, she had a black outfit and black hair, and shoes that matched her eyes, the only two things to break the colour scheme and they stood out, so if he applied that to himself that you mean golden/yellow shoes and a brown outfit, well, the shoes he bought where white, but could count as cream which is a shade of yellow which is like the colour gold which match his eyes…..  
"I'm thinking this out to much" he sighed, but carried on thinking about it, all he needed to do was get something brown, it mightn't go to well with the shoes, but it was at least worth a try, and it was a starting point, right?  
he carried on searching for the rest of the day but ended up in a library reading about formatting software and watching people walk in and out, he ended up sitting on a bean bag next to a guy who was reading manga and an extremely fast pace and taking notes, he was still there when Chihiro left, and probably spent his day doing that same thing, judging from the pile next to him,  
"everyone has their own hobbies" thought Chihiro, as he walked home depressed from a wasted day he came across a shop selling old cloths from different decades, up the as late as the 1920's, Chihiro didn't really have an interest at wearing old second hand clothes, but saw a skirt that he liked the look off, it was brown and knee length, with pleats, it had suspenders that went over the shoulders and cross at the back, a white dress shirt with a bid collar, a dark green cropped jacket that was tied together at the top and some stockings. Chihiro was quite pleased with his choice of outfit, and even though dressing as a girl wasn't quite to his fancy he couldn't wait to try his new outfit on.  
After a tired day of shopping Chihiro returned home, and fell straight onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
Sunday was spent practicing how to apply lip balm, and trying to get used to wearing female underwear, which no matter how hard he tried, didn't seem to get any more comfortable, in fact, it seemed to get worse, something that made him dread school tomorrow, if the wind blew his skirt up not only would he be embarrassed but you could tell that he was a guy, so Chihiro had to try and think of something to fix that problem, with a situation like this its best to be safe then sorry, and as the night came to a close he found himself happily going to bed, looking forward to school, something he hadn't done in a long while


	4. Chapter 3 - Computer Build

The alarm clock rang, 6am on the mark, the loud buzzing ringing from the clock bounced off the walls and filled every inch of what was previously a peaceful room. Chihiro shot upright sitting facing the wall and turned to his alarm clock, the previous night he hadn't stayed up till 2am on his computer so getting up this early didn't bother him. He reached out and pressed the button, causing the room to halt to a silence, with a quick jump out of bed and a big smile on his face, a giggle and a twirl with his arms out like a airplane, he suddenly felt the cold air that greeted him every school morning and jumped back into bed, pulling the quilt over him so just his face could be seen, like a plump caterpillar. He then suddenly stopped smiling as he realised he giggled, he noticed girls did random giggle in-between convocations, after complements when they were holding someone's hand or getting a hug or when they got excited, he simply thought it was a girl thing that they did on impulse and no one would ever understand why, but seeing as he just giggled as he span, it mustn't be a mystery, he sat in thought and tried to figure out why he giggled, rolling over to lie on his back with his limbs spread apart he lay in thought, maybe being a girl was as easy as he originally thought, just he needed to give it a bit of a shove, to start it off, which the shopping probably did. The sudden realisation he had got us earlier for a reason made him spring back to life and run in the bathroom. The shower was warm, a nice feeling during the Baltic natural disaster of the morning air. He washed his hair with shampoo as always, but this time his mothers and then the conditioner, he had never conditioned his hair before, and he didn't see a reason to why it was even invented, but he remembered his mum telling him all girls conditioned their hair, so seeing as he wanted to be a perfect girl he was going to use it, putting more effort to detail then he does with programming. After a long 45minutes in the shower he ran to his room, 6:55am, he should have enough time to get ready.  
Quickly drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his chest and covered him the way a female would, this was just out of habit, so when he crossed ht e full profile mirrors in the hallway and his room he didn't have to see himself. He threw on his underwear and sat down at his desk, using the laptop screen as a mirror he applied lip gloss, it took him a few tries, but he did it in the end, then quickly grabbing his mums hair dryer off his bedside which he placed their the night before he dried his hair, and then he got changed into his school uniform, he was ready for school by 7:30, the same as every morning, he ran to his mirror with a proud look of accomplishment and gave himself a twirl, the girl he was looking at was a lot happier than the one from last week, instead of being expressionless and still in a gloomy and sulking manor she was twirling around and smiling posing for herself and rocking on her heels.

Skipping down the stair he prepared the meals for him and his father and brushing through the entirety of the house while doing a little dance, he yelled morning to his parents and they started to head down stairs and left the house, today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. Skipping and spinning his way to school, looking thought the bakery windows he made his way to school.  
There it stood and Chihiro's face dropped, everyone in the school was staring at him again, "there goes the transvestite" they probably thought and he cautiously walked down the halls, half way down the dull sweaty corridor and he was back to looking at his feet as he walked, counting the tiles, not far from class, when suddenly two feet where in front of him blocking the next step, he slowly looked up and saw a boy, looked about average with brown scruffy hair and the boys uniform on, with the top button undone and shirt un-tucked, his tie absent. Chihiro merely looked up with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, this was the boy whose voice dropped before Chihiro started that half term, it was silent for a while until, Chihiro made a faint mutter  
"you stink of sweat"  
"What!?" the boy said quite loudly, it wasn't a yell, it was just loud, Chihiro jumped and fidgeted for a bit,  
"c-could you find it in your heart to p-p-please move out of my way please?" he whimpered, the guy staring at her confused  
"I'm not just standin' in front of ya with no reason, I do have a Purpose of bein' 'ere" he said as he put his hands in his pockets and starred back  
"oh, okay" his soft voice replied as he looked to the ground, the awkward silence continued.

"Ya like computers right?" finally spoke, and rather abruptly  
"h-how do you k-k-know that?" worry in his reply as he started to fiddle with his fingers  
"That laptop case ya carry round with ya, there a computer in it right?"The boy started to sound agitated and Chihiro realised that if a student carried a laptop around with no purpose it would probably give the impression they where rather attached to it.  
"Oh, yes. Why do you ask? Do you need to borrow it?" Chihiro's spirits rising as he continued to speak till it ended with a happy tone to it rather than the worried one it started with.  
"nah" he sounded less angry now, but just plane bored " was wondering if ya wanted to join the ICT Club" he said, bending his legs a little as to be a bit more the same level as Chihiro,  
"Oh, Oh, erm" debating this was a big decision, a club? More time around people? That means they are more likely to find out right? But friends would be nice? What if the girls are more annoying then May and Co.? "Of Course" he slight smile back onto his face, nowhere near the one from earlier, but better then the worried and scared expression he was wearing while walking to class.  
"I know it's short notice, but it's on toni-"  
"I'll Meet You Here" Chihiro interrupted in a burst of excitement "you can show me where it is?"  
"e-erm, sure thing" the guy seemed surprised Chihiro was so eager and excited for a after school club, and with that Chihiro nodded, and skipped around him, heading towards class again, his hope for the day restored.

The day was filled with boring subjects and boring convocations, the fake smile Chihiro wore when talking about them seemed to be improving, getting more realistic each time he had to wear it. The girls really didn't like the sound of ICT Club, and tried to talk Chihiro out of it, but he wasn't going to back out, a convocation with someone in school about something he cares about, after a week of the 'enjoyable time' spent talking about that magazines issue, he couldn't wait.  
Walking down the corridor he saw the boy, he was the only student their so missing him would be a next to impossible task to accomplish.  
_Mental note made: don't take forever packing when someone is waiting for you  
_Chihiro apologised for being so late and was escorted to the top floor where all the ICT rooms where and therefore the ICT Club, the excitement was building up, as he entered the room four boys all turned around and looked at Chihiro in shock, and then ran over, one of these boys looked average and normal like the boy who had invited him to the club, but his hair was a lighter shade then his, the other four boys looked like the stereotypical geeks and nerds you would see, with glasses and braces, shirts tucked in and the uniform worn the way its meant to be, only this different being their hair was scruffy. Each having dark hair, one navy blue, one black and one a dark grey colour.  
"A girl actually came" said the new average one  
"I told ya she would" the one from that morning chirped  
the other three boys looking Chihiro up and down, Chihiro blushed and grabbed his escorts arm, moving behind him. He stopped his convocation about how good he was with the ladies and both he and the one he was conversing with stopped and looked at him, then at the three boys checking him out  
"Ya freekin her out" he raised his voice a bit, but it still wasn't a yell,  
the three boys stopped and bowed to Chihiro apologising all at the same time  
"Where sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you"  
"Where sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you"  
"Where sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you"  
a troubled moan escaped Chihiro as he stood out from behind the male and bowed back "I-I forgive you"  
then realising that bowing back means his skirt lifts up at the back and that it's a masculine thing to do, girls curtsey he short back up as quickly as possible  
"What bring ya here, exactly?" the new average one asked, to which Chihiro replied  
"I-I Heard There was a ICT Club, and seeing as I like Computers I thought I should give it a try" the four boys all looked at each other, Chihiro took that as a cause of concern, seeing that they were so surprise he walked in he guessed he was the only 'girl' I this club... great... and after trying so hard to not talk to boys.  
"what to do you like doing on computers?" the boy with blue hair asked  
"we all like playing computer games, so really this is more of a computer game club" the Grey haired one added  
"ya know, guy stuff" the new normal one added, he seemed to talk the most...

The one who invited Chihiro scratched his head and looked to the side, from what Chihiro had gathered he'd probably bragged on how he could bring girls into the club and the only one it worked on was Chihiro, but he probably hadn't thought that most girls don't like computer games and from looking at him he probably figured Chihiro wouldn't. He was right of course, he played them time to time, but he wasn't too good at games, so not much, and if he could stay behind and play them in school or go home and program, he would choose programming.  
"Well" Chihiro piped up his voice so all could hear him, but he still kept the soft tone he had, he wasn't too good at yelling.  
"I play them sometimes, but not much, I'm not a big fan" the boys all look disappointed,  
"However, I am very good at programming and I am good at fixing them, I even help my father with his work" the four boys all at each other in disbelief, and started to chuckle a bit, the thought of a student who is so young being about to mend computers and write codes probably threw them, he didn't blame them, it was a highly unlikely skill for a first year student to have. With that Chihiro pulled his PC out his bag and turned it on, he activated a system he made on it, the first system he ever made from when he messed around with his father work,  
"Ask it a question" he chirped and span the screen to face them all after picking it up off the floor and placing it on the desk at the front of the class room  
"what day is it? one of the boys muttered, Chihiro didn't see who, he was too busy staring at the screen and hoping it wasn't a corrupted file and still worked  
"today is Friday the 21st of March" it answered back in a expressionless voice, all the boys looked at each other rather impressed  
"This was the first program I made" Chihiro sang "I made it a year ago, and the company my father works for sell it, but not much people own it cause its rather pricey" after a moment of silence the boys began to clap, no, applaud Chihiro  
"I didn't think a girl would be interested in programming" his escort  
Chihiro looked to the floor for a while the thoughts like "dam! Girls don't program, oh no, they'll figure it out" kept going through his mind as he worried, paranoid.  
"Anyway" he rose his head up with a smile on again, "I don't think I will join your club, but if you have any problems with the computers please don't hesitate to ask me, I'll be happy to help" and with that he curtsied again and left.

Today has been a good day, he thought as he went home, people thought he was a girl, and guessing from the faces of the boys in that club, a cute one, things were going his way, and if things continued he was never going to get bullied again, a peaceful look spread across his face, and with his soft voice muttered  
"this plan was brilliant"  
-

**Hi Guys, I got a few comments on the first chapter telling me they would like to see more, so here I am, writing more. I have so much ICT to do, and I need to sort out my Danganronpa Beach Cosplay in two weeks still so I don't think I will be writing another chapter for while, I have the next major event in my head but I'm still deciding whether to do a few more little discoveries before or just jumping straight into it, it's fun writing about Chihiro, but I don't think I'm that good at it hahaha, hopefully I will improve. I'm trying to capture his happy side as well and his depressed/miserable one, also, if you think of things that You think Chihiro should learn about being a girl, please let me know, I'm afraid I'll miss some things out so if you think of something I could include let me know. **


End file.
